Junto Al Piano
by 2kate2
Summary: "Toca para mi". Hay distintas maneras de expresar lo que sentimos, Ronnie logra introducirse en la armonía de las octavas mas agudas del piano, y descubre que ella y Will tienen más en común de lo que podía imaginar. Will/Ronnie. Para carolinaascenzi
1. Toca para mi

**Disclaimer:** Basado en la novela Nicholas Sparks: The Last Song. Personajes: Nicholas Sparks

**Summary:** "Toca para mi". Hay distintas maneras de expresar lo que sentimos, Ronnie logra introducirse en la armonía de las octavas mas agudas del piano, y descubre que ella y Will tienen más en común de lo que podía imaginar. Will/Ronnie. Para carolinaascenzi*****

**Status:** En Progreso

**Genres:** Romance/Drama

Nicholas Sparks es el autor que más ha influido en mi vida, él es importante, y admiro -amo/mueropor/meencanta/lloropor- su obra: The Last Song, inspirada por Miley Cyrus -protagonista del filme.

*****Este Fic está inspirado en **carolinaascenz**i, porque ella es una persona asombrosa y realmente importante; conclusión: **una gran amiga**.

* * *

**JUNTO AL PIANO**

Will caminaba por las costas de Tybee Island con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, preguntándose si Ronnie estaría junto al nido de tortugas -cuidando a los huevos de los mapaches-: la idea le hizo recordar el día -que tras marcar el nido de las tortugas a petición de Ronnie (quien llamó al acuario)- pasó la noche con ella, claro está que de la manera más inocente que se podría imaginar, ya que antes de descubrir al Will que hacía palpitar su corazón con más fuerza cada vez que éste la rozaba -o la besaba-, ella no sentía ningún atractivo por él y no lograba comprender su interés en su imagen ruda, por ello lo trataba mal; así que ambos cuidaron el nido esa noche hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ellos.

-Ronnie -susurró Will, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Giró en dirección a la casa de Steve y miró en dirección al nido; Ronnie no estaba allí, así que se dirigió a la puerta y tocó. Al no haber respuesta concluyó que no había nadie en casa, así que se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección al mar, consiguió dar solo dos pasos, pues un sonido a su espalda lo hizo detenerse y caminar en dirección contraria, esta vez hacia la ventana, se detuvo y miró a través del cristal. Y allí estaba Ronnie, sentada en el taburete del piano, con la mirada baja, Will corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y se dirigió hacia ella con paso indeciso, vaciló, pero se situó a su lado, y al ver una lágrima recorrer su mejilla la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Te amo Will.

-Hazlo -sonrió-, toca para mí.

El rostro de Ronnie se iluminó, se acercó a Will y posó sus labios sobre los de él por un segundo; al separarse secó las lágrimas en su rostro, se acomodó en el piano, colocando su pie derecho en el pedal central, y sus manos sobre las teclas.

Will sonrió al momento que ella comenzó a tocar, sus manos de deslizaban por las octavas con un tacto sutil, y la armonía de las notas inundó la habitación, tocaba con los ojos cerrados, y en su rostro él podía ver su alegría.

Ronnie se había alejado de la música, no había tocado una tecla en 3 años y volver a hacerlo le hizo sentir viva de nuevo, por un momento consiguió olvidar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, todos sus problemas y todo su odio hacia Steve -su padre-, incluso la presencia de Will; ella había conseguido introducirse en la música, pero algo la hizo escapar de ella, abrió los ojos y se giró hacia Will sorprendida -sin dejar de tocar- y lo que vio fue algo que le hizo derramar una lágrima.

Will había logrado seguir el compás de Ronnie, tocaba las octavas más graves como su hubiese escuchado alguna vez la canción, pero no, era imposible ella había compuesto esa canción a los catorce años, era "Privada", nunca había tocado esa canción en público, nisiquiera frente a su madre.

-Tocas el piano -susurró Ronnie, quien aun tocaba.

Sus rostros se iluminaron cuando Will asintió, y ella se fue hacia las octavas más agudas. Juntos consiguieron armonizar y tocar sincronizados; en algunas ocasiones Ronnie susurraba "Sol", o "Fa sostenido", o incluso "La suspendido 4", y él lo hacia, él sabía lo que lo hacia.

Me resulta difícil -casi imposible- explicar con palabras lo que ellos sentían en ese momento, pero por una parte se sentían vívidos, y por un momento pensaron que nada podía ser mejor, eran complementario, es decir, se complementaban el uno al otro, y solo juntos podrían lograr tal sonido.

-Concluimos con un Si bemol -dijo Ronnie finalmente, y asi fue.

* * *

Hola lectores, este es mi primer fic basado en el libro de Nicholas Sparks: "The Last Song", espero que les haya gustado, pronto escribiré otro capítulo.

Recuerden que sus opiniones y sugerencias son importantes porque nos ayudan a crecer como escritores.

Los reviews son importantes.

Gracias por leerme, love you all...

**_Katerine Alvarez_**


	2. Como si tuviera miedo de perderla

Guardaron silencio hasta que las cuerdas del piano dejaron de vibrar, entonces Will susurró:

-Sabía que te gustaría volver a tocar.

-No sabía que...

-Si, tomé lecciones de piano -le interrumpió.

-¿Por qué... por qué nunca lo mencionaste? -preguntó Ronnie con aire confuso.

-No lo sé.

Hubo cinco segundos de silencio, Ronnie no conseguía comprender a Will, y se daba cuenta de que habían muchas cosas que no sabía sobre él; pero en ese momento no importaba, porque él la tomó por el cuello y la besó; la besó como nunca antes, lo hizo como si tuviera miedo de perderla, de no tenerla junto a él. Will sabía que en pocas semanas ella estaría de regreso en Nueva York, y él tenía que ir a la Universidad, ambos lo sabía, sin embargo ninguno estaba al tanto de lo que realmente pasaría, de que harían en ese momento, donde ambos tomarían direcciones opuestas. No sabían si se verían de vez en cuando, o si se comunicarían a través de cartas, mensajes de texto, correos electrónicos o llamadas telefónicas, o incluso si olvidarían todo lo que había sucedido en el verano, eso les preocupaba, pero intentaban pasar juntos todo el tiempo que fuera como posible, cuidando el nido de tortugas, trabajando como voluntarios en el Acuario, en casa de Ronnie jugando cartas con Jonah y Steve, o incluso sentados a la orilla del mar contemplando las estrellas, y en algunas ocasiones simplemente veían películas en la televisión o hablaban de voleibol, la secundaria o los raros amigos de Ronnie en Nueva York.

Will se aferró aún más a ella, la tomó en brazos, la llevó hasta el sofá -sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento- y se acostó sobre ella, sus labios se buscaban con pasión, la mano de Will comenzó a descender por la cintura de Ronnie hasta llegar a su cadera, y luego a deslizarse bajo su camiseta, en ese momento sintió una punzada en su labio inferior, lo cual le hizo detenerse, ella lo había mordido; sonrojados esbozaron una sonrisa, Will se puso en pie y le tendió su mano, ella la tomó y caminaron hacia la playa sin soltarse en ningún momento, como si fueran una sola persona.

* * *

Hola lectores, este es mi primer fic basado en el libro de Nicholas Sparks: "The Last Song", espero que les haya gustado.

Recuerden que sus opiniones y sugerencias son importantes porque nos ayudan a crecer como escritores.

Los reviews son importantes.

Gracias por leerme, Love you all...

**Katerine Alvarez**


End file.
